Bottom Left Pocket
by MetalGirl666
Summary: Luigi the match making fairy buys a pool table, things may get out of hand.


Chapter One

Bottom Left Pocket

"Seignior hunt, Miss Drake, I have a surprise for you and the rest of the team, where are they?" Luigi came toddling toward Gene and Alex with a look of delight upon his round Italian face.

"Unless it's a free life time supply of scotch I really don't give a shit." Replied Gene in a angry tone, it had been a crap day at work, the murderer they had spent the last week tracking down got let off on a technicality.

"The Guv sent them home; it was a long day Luigi." Alex quietly whispered this to Luigi trying to give him a heads up about the foul mood Gene was in.

Luigi turned on his heels and grabbed the bottle of scotch he had waiting from the table behind him; he poured Gene a glass and handed it to him.

"It's better than scotch seignior."

As Gene and Alex turned round the corner into the main restaurant area Luigi chuckled to him self with delight, there sitting in the middle of the room was a large pool table. It's black wood finish a stark contrast to the seductive red felt that covered the top.

Gene sat down at one of the barstools and drained his scotch in one go, Alex had barely taken one sip of her house red-that Luigi also has ready and waiting for her-and he was already on his second scotch.

Minutes passed and the guv had nearly drank a whole bottle without uttering a single word. Luigi placed two bowls of tortellini in front of Alex and gene; he smiled warmly at Alex as he brought gene yet another bottle of scotch.

"What the hell is this? I didn't order anything." Gene looked at the bowl with a mixture of intrigue and disgust on his face.

"I know. I did, you need to eat something."

"I'm fine Bols. You should probably go get some sleep it's been a long week."

"You're not fine and if you think I'm going to leave you alone so you can drink your self into oblivion you have another thing coming guv, now eat."

He could see the defiance on her face, he knew he wouldn't win this argument so he picked up his fork and stabbed a hot pasta parcel and shoved it into his mouth.

Alex watched gene develop a pattern while he ate, eat a piece of tortellini then wash it down with a swig of scotch, she had to stop him getting so drunk so fast, She had a idea, she moved away from the bar and picked up two pool cues.

"Up for a game guv?" asked Alex walking over to him and handing him a pool cue.

"You're kidding bolly Kecks, girls can't play pool."

"Why don't you see for yourself, unless your too drunk to beat a mere girl" she fluttered her eye lashes knowing that when she did this he could never say no to her.

"Fine just don't come crying to me when I beat you're little tight ass and then use it to mop the floor with."

"Oh I won't be the one who's losing Guv."

"Is that so Bols?"

"How about we make this more interesting then?" Alex knew gene could never resist a bet.

"How much were you thinking?"

"Fiver for the winner and the loser has to buy the drinks."

"Deal." Gene sprang up from his seat and grabbed one of the cues out of her hand; he walked over to the table and started to set up the balls.

"You can break Bolly Kecks, I might as well give you a head start, you'll need it." Gene said with a smirk spreading across his face.

Alex lent down on the table drew the cue back hard and jabbed the white ball sending it straight down the table hitting the colors causing them to spread frantically.

"Nothing down Guv, it's your choice."

Gene sauntered round the table smugly choosing his ball; he leant down and swiftly potted the red into the top right pocket.

"Nice shot Guv. That leaves me with the stripes" Commented Alex

He started to get cocky, he moved round to the other side of the table and tried to play a tricky shot but it failed resulting in potting the white ball much to genes annoyance.

Alex was quick off the mark retrieving the white and rapidly potting the green ball followed by the purple. Gene was shocked, not only did she know how to play pool but she made it look so damn sexy.

Alex carefully lined up her next shot; but then instead she picked up a piece of chalk from the side of the table and slowly ran it over the tip of her cue, she looked up at gene and saw that this was having the desired affect on him, his mouth was parted open and his eyes concentrating very hard on her hands which were still chalking the cue. She lightly moved the chalk from left to right across the tip a few more times before slightly bending down so her mouth nearly brushed the cue tip and blew gently on it ridding it on any excess chalk. She gradually and deliberately bent down and pulled and pushed the cue back and fourth more times than strictly necessary but she was enjoying the look on Gene's face. The ball traveled straight into the pocket as she knew it would, she moved round the table her fingers trailed on the wooden edges, she bit her lip and bent down in front of gene to take her next shot. After successfully potting that ball as well she stood up drifting her hands up and down the cue she was pretending to contemplate her next shot but she was really resisting the urge to turn around and kiss the Gorgeous man behind hand, she took a step back in the pretense of getting a better view of the table but it was really so she could lightly pressed her body into gene's and his hard-on for a brief second but it was long enough to make gene moan quietly.

"Sorry guv I didn't see you there." He voice was quiet and so damn sexy.

She moved round to the opposite side of the table, gene was still stuck in his hypnotic state. She bent over the table and eyed her next shot she looked up at gene as she struck the ball, she saw him swallow and shake his head trying to regain some self respect and clear his head of the thoughts Alex could see playing through his mind.

"I love this song don't you Guv?" she turned to meet his gaze which was clearly watching her arse.

"Hmm…what…the song…yeah it's good." Gene took a swig of scotch and tried to concentrate.

She quickly potted her fifth and sixth ball on the same shot; the balls disappeared from sight in unison. She picked up her wine from the table next to her where Luigi had obviously brought her another, she took a slow sip placed the glass down and lightly brushed her bottom lip with her finger pretending to be stuck on how to pot her last color. She started to mouth the words along to the song that was quietly playing in the background.

_She could spit in the eyes of fools_

_As they ask her to focus on_

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall_

_Oh my look at those cavemen go_

_It's the freakiest show_

_Take a look at the lawman beating up the wrong guy_

_Oh man wonder if he'll ever know_

_He's in the best selling show_

_Is there life on mars?_

She bent down to pot her last color; she bit down hard on her lip as she sent the ball into the pocket hard. She moved up to the top of the table and lent against the edge her hand started to brush up and down the cue again. She watched the guv clear his throat before he spoke.

"You have to nominate a pocket bolly."

"Bottom left guv." She winked at him and slowly, excruciating slowly drew the cue back, she held it there for a few seconds before sharply jabbing the white sending it crashing into the black which was swallowed by the bottom left pocket. The pocket right next to Gene groin, she saw his leg twitch and she gave a satisfied smile.

"That's a fiver and my drink is red wine." She drank the last dregs left in her own glass and sauntered back to the bar shaking her arse waiting for gene to join her.

Gene placed a crisp fiver down by her elbow and signaled for Luigi to bring over more drinks he shook his head slightly but didn't comment, the police department was to good business to refuse.

"Bloody hell Bols where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Nowhere I just picked up a few things from pubs." She flashed a teasing smile in his direction and holding his gaze. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and felt her self shiver with lust. Why did this misogynistic, racist, sexist man have this affect on her?


End file.
